Diabetes Mellitus is a disease affecting approximately 7.5 million people in the United States. The underlying cause of this disease is diminished or absent insulin production by the Islets of Langerhans in the pancreas. Of the 7.5 million diagnosed diabetics in the United States, approximately one-third are treated using insulin replacement therapy. Those patients receiving insulin typically self-administer one or more doses of the drug per day by subcutaneous injection. Insulin is a polypeptide with a nominal molecular weight of 6,000 Daltons. Insulin has traditionally been produced by processing pig and cow pancreas to allow isolation of the natural product. More recently, recombinant technology has made it possible to produce human insulin in vitro. It is the currently common practice in the United States to institute the use of recombinant human insulin in all of those patients beginning insulin therapy.
It is known that most proteins are rapidly degraded in the acidic environment of the GI tract. Since insulin is a protein which is readily degraded in the GI tract, those in need of the administration of insulin administer the drug by subcutaneous injection (SC). No satisfactory method of orally administering insulin has been developed. The lack of such an oral delivery formulation for insulin creates a problem in that the administration of drugs by injection can be both psychologically and physically painful.
In an effort to provide for a non-invasive means for administering insulin, and thereby eliminate the need for hypodermic syringes, aerosolized insulin formulations have been theorized. Aerosolized insulin formulations have been shown to produce insulin blood levels in man when these aerosols are introduced onto nasal or pulmonary membrane. Moses et al. [Diabetes, Vol. 32, November 1983] demonstrated that a hypoglycemic response could be produced following nasal administration of 0.5 units/kg. Significant inter-subject variability was noted, and the nasal insulin formulation included unconjugated bile salts to promote nasal membrane penetration of the drug. Salzman et al. [New England Journal of Medicine, Vol. 312, No. 17] demonstrated that an intranasal aerosolized insulin formulation containing a non-ionic detergent membrane penetration enhancer was effective in producing a hypoglycemic response in diabetic volunteers. Their work demonstrated that nasal irritation was present in varying degrees among the patients studied. In that diabetes is a chronic disease which must be continuously treated by the administration of insulin and in that mucosal irritation tends to increase with repeated exposures to the membrane penetration enhancers, efforts at developing a non-invasive means of administering insulin via nasal administration have not been commercialized.
In 1971, Wigley et al. [Diabetes, Vol 20, No. 8] demonstrated that a hypoglycemic response could be observed in patients inhaling an aqueous formulation of insulin into the lung. Radio-immuno assay techniques demonstrated that approximately 10 percent of the inhaled insulin was recovered in the blood of the subjects. Because the surface area of membranes available to absorb insulin is much greater in the lung than in the nose, no membrane penetration enhancers are required for delivery of insulin to the lungs by inhalation. The inefficiency of delivery seen by Wigley was greatly improved in 1979 by Yoshida et al. [Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 68, No. 5] who showed that almost 40 percent of insulin delivered directly into the trachea of rabbits was absorbed into the bloodstream via the respiratory tract. Both Wigley and Yoshida showed that insulin delivered by inhalation could be seen in the bloodstream for two or more hours following inhalation.
Aerosolized insulin therefore can be effectively given if the aerosol is appropriately delivered into the lung. In a review article, Dieter Kohler [Lung, supplement pp. 677-684] remarked in 1990 that multiple studies have shown that aerosolized insulin can be delivered into and absorbed from the lung with an expected absorption half-life of 15-25 minutes. However, he comments that "the poor reproducibility of the inhaled dose [of insulin] was always the reason for terminating these experiments." This is an important point in that the lack of precise reproducibility with respect to the administration of insulin is critical. The problems associated with the inefficient administration of insulin cannot be compensated for by administering excess amounts of the drug in that the accidental administration of too much insulin could be fatal.
Effective use of an appropriate nebulizer can achieve high efficiency in delivering insulin to human subjects. Laube et al. [Journal of Aerosol Medicine, Vol. 4, No. 3, 1991] have shown that aerosolized insulin delivered from a jet nebulizer with a mass median aerodynamic diameter of 1.12 microns, inhaled via a holding chamber at a slow inspiratory flow rate of 17 liters/minute, produced an effective hypoglycemic response in test subjects at a dose of 0.2 units/kg. Colthorpe et al. [Pharmaceutical Research, Vol. 9, No. 6, 1992] have shown that aerosolized insulin given peripherally into the lung of rabbits produces a bioavailability of over 50 percent in contrast to 5.6 percent bioavailability seen for liquid insulin dripped onto the central airways. Colthorpe's work supports the contention that aerosolized insulin must be delivered peripherally into the lung for maximum efficiency and that inadvertent central deposition of inhaled aerosolized insulin will produce an effect ten times lower than that desired. Variations in dosing of 10-fold are clearly unacceptable with respect to the administration of most drugs, and in particular, with respect to the administration of insulin.
The present invention endeavors to provide a non-invasive methodology for enhancing the rate and extent of absorption of aerosolized insulin delivered to a patient.